One and Three
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Pemimpin juga bisa jatuh, 'kan? Dan tangan si bayang-bayangnyalah yang paling mungkin menangkapnya. / canon /


**One and Three**

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Days © Jin (shizennoteki-P). Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Kano Shuuya/Kido Tsubomi. **Genre**: Friendship/Romance. **Rating**: K+.

_(Pemimpin juga bisa jatuh, 'kan? Dan tangan si bayang-bayangnyalah yang paling mungkin menangkapnya.)_

* * *

Saat semua sudah menghabiskan isi piring, yang berikutnya mereka lakukan hanyalah beranjak, meninggalkan meja, dan kembali ke ruang tengah, atau mungkin merubung televisi. Bisa juga duduk-duduk di luar; seperti yang sering dilakukan Seto dan Mary belakangan ini karena Seto kelihatannya memiliki dongeng-dongeng baru untuk dibagi pada Mary.

(Dan biasanya mereka baru akan masuk dengan Seto membopong Mary yang telah tertidur dengan kedua tangannya.)

Kido diam saja ketika menumpuk semua piring itu menjadi satu dan menaruhnya di bak pencucian. Dia kembali lagi untuk membawa semua gelas dari meja, masing-masing hanya dijepit di antara jari-jarinya untuk menghemat waktu. Tetapi tetap saja, dengan adanya sembilan orang di markas yang masing-masing menggunakan satu gelas, tentu memindahkan semua itu tidak dapat dikerjakan sekaligus. Kano yang terakhir kali meninggalkan meja, tapi kerjanya hanya bercanda dan mengejek Kido—entah sesungguhnya meminta respons atau tidak. Tetapi Kido memilih untuk tak mau peduli.

Biasanya Momo akan menawarkan bantuan, tetapi di malam ini ada pertengkaran konyol antara dia dan Hibiya di meja makan yang berujung pada aksi saling pukul-memukul yang berlanjut hingga ke ruang tengah.

Kido menyelesaikannya dengan buru-buru, tidak mau tahu pada hasil pekerjaannya. Bahkan dia tidak memperhatikan bahwa masih ada sedikit minyak yang tersisa di ujung piring yang tadi dipakai Konoha. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena suatu faktor menyebalkan yang dia pikir jika bukan dia yang turun tangan, akan ada dua konsekuensi besar: rumah ini bisa runtuh atau semua orang akan menjadi beku untuk beberapa menit. Apa itu?

Ejekan Kano begitu berlebihan pada Mary. Keributan itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Kido—dia merasa harus segera meninggalkan dapur.

"Dia yang mulai—dia yang mengacak-acak kamarku ..." Mary berusaha membela diri sambil berlindung di belakang Seto—dan menggenggam ujung lengan baju si Nomor 2 tersebut. Matanya mengintip segan dari balik lengan Seto, menatap Kido sambil berharap akan adanya pembelaan.

Kido beralih menatap Kano yang hanya mengangkat bahu, tanpa memperlihatkan sedikit pun penyesalan. Bahkan senyumnya diperlihatkan. Kelopak mata Kido merendah.

Pertengkaran bisa selesai dengan satu tendangan pada tulang kering Kano. Satu masalah selesai.

Baru saja dia akan kembali ke dapur untuk menyimpan sisa-sisa makanan, ronde kedua dari pertengkaran dengan aktor dan aktris yang berbeda dimulai lagi. Dari ambang pintu depan.

"Tua! Jelek!"

"Tapi kau diam-diam ikut nonton acara _perform_-ku dengan Mary di kamarnya!"

"Tidak ada! Aku tidak ikut. Enak saja, siapa yang mau menonton bibi tua bernyanyi sambil menari sepertimu? Tidak sudi!"

"Seto-_san_ saksinya! Dan mungkin—_onii-chan_, kau juga melihatnya 'kan?! Mengakulah, kau suka dengan lagu-laguku!"

Shintaro tidak mau ikut. Begitu Momo memanggilnya, yang segera dia lakukan adalah menyumpal _earphone_ ke telinganya. Mungkin hanya pura-pura.

"_Onii-chan_!"

"Hahaha, bahkan dia tidak mau membelamu—"

_BUK. BUK._

Dua bantal melayang dan tepat mengenai dua target; satu di bagian wajah dan satu menghantam perut. Kido bisa mengembuskan napas lega setelah melakukannya, sebab akhirnya Momo dna Hibiya bisa tenang. Urusan setelahnya, dia serahkan pada mereka berdua saja. Bukan kewajibannya sepenuhnya untuk membuat mereka minta maaf satu sama lain. Bukankah itu lebih merepotkan? Dia punya lebih banyak hal yang harus dibuat beres terlebih dahulu ketimbang ikut campur ke dalam masalah mereka berdua.

Kido berjongkok di depan lemari es setelah semua sisa makanan selesai disusun. Dia memeriksa rak bagian terbawah—dan _voila_, bahan makanan untuk besok hanya tertinggal satu macam. Kentang. Wow, persediaan uang pun sudah menipis—dia ingat laporan Seto tadi sore. Baik, mungkin tidak akan terlalu jadi masalah untuk esok karena masih ada sisa makanan yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk besok. Dan Kido berencana untuk membuat semuanya makan setengah kali lebih sedikit dari biasanya esok hari. Ya, satu solusi sudah bisa mengulur terjadinya satu masalah.

Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa langsung melupakannya. Ketika menjauh dari lemari es pun, dia masih terpikir soal dua faktor penyambung hidup yang esensial itu.

Dia menutup jendela dapur yang masih menganga, lantas menemukan sumber cahaya yang terang di atas sana. Purnama. Penuh. Sinarnya kekuningan. Iseng menghitung, Kido bisa melihat ada delapan bintang yang amat dekat dengan si bulan. Oh. Dengan cepat dia dapa menyimpulkan pengibaratan yang bisa diambil dari sana.

Itu dirinya—si kuning bundar yang sendirian dan memimpin yang lain untuk menjadi pelita—dan kedelapan bintang itu bergandengan bersama di sekelilingnya, mendukungnya.

Iya, mendukungnya.

Bukan menemani terangnya dia. Bukan memimpin malam bersamanya.

Kido mengunci jendela itu dan segera pergi dari dapur.

Dia merasa sendirian di tengah keramaian—di tengah nyaringnya suara televisi yang dihidupkan Konoha dan obrolan Kano bersama Shintaro dan omelan Momo pada Hibiya dan celotehan Ene. Dia melewati mereka semua dengan menyisipkan tangan di saku dan bahkan menaikkan tudung jaketnya.

Kadang, menanggalkan titel pemimpin melintas di benaknya dan bahkan sudah hampir terucap di bibirnya. Tetapi wajah Ayano membangunkannya, membantunya untuk sedikit lebih bersemangat.

Namun, kelelahan tetaplah kelelahan. Dia kadang tidak mengerti kenapa harus berjalan sendirian di depan sementara yang lain bisa bercanda di belakang. Kenapa dia harus bertindak sebagai penjaga sementara yang lain pun bisa menjaga dirinya masing-masing. Kenapa dia harus menjadi yang paling kuat sendiri sementara yang lain pun masih punya potensi untuk jadi lebih kuat.

Kido berhenti di dekat pintu kamar, salah satu kakinya sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang gelap itu. Pandangannya hinggap bergantian di masing-masing orang yang ada di depannya, di ruang tengah.

Kalau tidak ada dirinya, lantas siapa yang akan memposisikan diri di posisi yang paling atas untuk bertanggung jawab soal makan, menjadi penengah para bocah yang bertengkar, atau memikirkan soal keuangan dan beberapa hal sepele seperti kerapian rumah, kebersihan pakaian, dan debu-debu di perabot yang kadang mengganggu?

Momo terlalu sibuk dengan karirnya. Mary masih terlalu 'kecil' untuk itu. Ene? Yang bisa dilakukannya mungkin hanya membersihkan virus-virus di bagian internal piranti elektronik. Jangan bebankan hal-hal tersebut di atas pada Kano—pertebal bagian ini—Shintaro, Seto, dan apalagi Konoha. Karena Kido tahu bahwa salah satu hal terbaik yang dapat dilakukan dalam hidup adalah untuk tidak mempercayakan segala hal pada mereka.

Atau, dia akan mendapati separuh rumah menjadi kacau dan setengahnya lagi dihuni sarang laba-laba.

Kido tersadar. Dialah yang harus jadi lebih kuat dari yang lain agar semuanya tetap berjalan seperti ini. Normal. Normal di tengah _ketidaknormalan _mereka.

Dia tidak boleh lemah. Dia tidak boleh goyah. Dia tidak boleh ragu. Dia tidak boleh merasa tidak mampu begini.

"_Danchou-san_?"

Begitu Kido terbangun dari lamunannya, sesaat setelah panggilan Momo, beberapa mata telah tertuju padanya. Untuk sesaat, dia bisa melihat mata Seto menjadi merah—namun segera menormal kembali begitu mereka beradu pandangan. Pikirannya pasti telah terbaca.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kido menutup pintu kamarnya. Duduk di lantai, di samping meja, adalah pilihannya. Lututnya ditekuk dan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada bagian sana, memegangi kepalanya.

Kenapa dia harus merasa lemah? Dia harus lebih kuat demi teman-temannya. Demi organisasi rahasia ini. Demi _tujuan_ mereka.

_Lemah, lemah, lemah—tidak boleh—__**tidak boleh**__._

Apa yang bisa membuatnya kuat? Oke, oke, mari mengingat hal-hal kecil. Diingatnya wajah teman-temannya dan kekuatan mereka masing-masing, serta—

_Krek_.

Satu pasang kaki. Dua pasang. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Enam.

Ada Kano, Mary, Seto, Momo, Hibiya, Shintaro.

Momo yang menyalakan lampu. Yang pertama kali menjadi fokus Kido adalah seringai Kano. Seringai yang kemudian melepaskan tawa keras.

"Hahaha, _danchou-san_ terlihat lemah begini!"

Kido mengerutkan kening. Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah tawa Mary. Hibiya juga. Dan bahkan Shintaro. Seto berusaha untuk diam tetapi karena Mary tertawa sampai memegangi bajunya, dia tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut tergelak juga. Tawa Kano semakin keras, dia memegangi perutnya sambil menunjuk-nujuk ke arah Kido, "Kau kelihatan konyol kalau sedang lemah begini! Serius, kau menyedihkan!"

Napas Kido tercekat. Mereka semua ... menertawakannya? Menertawakan dia yang sedang terlihat rapuh dan ragu begini?

Kano melangkah mendekat.

Di saat itulah, Kido menyimpulkan, dia memang harus kuat luar dalam. Dia memang wanita tapi dia tidak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahan. Mengapa? Malu dengan anak buah sendiri. Mereka mempercayai dirinya tapi dirinya malah ingin pergi dari posisi dan membuang semua kepercayaan itu hanya karena alasan lelah belaka? Tidak, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Langkah Kano makin dekat. Dia membungkuk di depan Kido.

"Ternyata _leader_ yang kami banggakan seperti ini, ya, aslinya."

Kido tidak tahan untuk tidak menghajar Kano sebab dirasanya wajah Kano **amat** menyebalkan kali ini. Dilayangkannya kepalan tangan yang rapat ke arah perut Kano.

Ruangan mendadak menjadi gelap. Tawa-tawa barusan berhenti. Menghilang. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang mengintip dari daun pintu yang tidak rapat pada bingkainya. Tidak ada Seto, Mary, Momo, Hibiya, Shintaro—hanya ada Kano. Di hadapannya. Dia meringis, wajahnya sedikit memperlihatkan penderitaan.

Dia ditipu.

Bodohnya ia.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi kuat selamanya, selalu, dan setiap waktu, Tsubomi."

"Tsk," Kido membuang muka.

"'Aku adalah pemimpin', begitu, 'kan yang ingin kau katakan?" Kano menggenggam dagu Kido, mengangkat wajahnya. "Hm?"

Tidak ada gunanya membuang wajah sekarang. Dia telah terperangkap.

"Kau juga harus menyandarkan diri sesekali pada orang lain."

Kido menutup mata. "Aku lemah sekali."

Kano tergelak. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak menyerahkan posisi itu padaku saja?"

"Tidak akan. Kau hanya akan berbuat kekacauan."

Lagi-lagi Kano tertawa. Kido mulai berpikir untuk makin membenci tawa Kano yang seperti ini.

"Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau berada di posisi merepotkan itu."

Satu tonjokan melayang lagi, kali ini ke rusuk Kano, dan genggamannya pada dagu Kido terlepas. Sesaat, Kido langsung merindukannya—entah mengapa seperti ada angin dingin yang membekukan wajahnya ketika Kano melepas sentuhannya. Dia tidak ingin mempertanyakan kenormalan keinginan itu; sebab dia merasa dia tahu jawabannya.

Kerinduannya segera terjawab oleh rangkaian aksi tiba-tiba yang mana dirinya pasrah saja mengikuti alur. Tubuhnya diangkat Kano, dibawa, lantas direbahkan di atas tempat tidur. Bukan dengan cara yang lembut, sebenarnya. Tidak seperti cara Seto menaruh tubuh Mary dan menyelimutinya dengan tersenyum, yang lantas ditambahi bisikan-bisikan selamat malam yang lembut.

"Selalu ada orang kuat yang berdiri di belakang seorang pemimpin. Saat pemimpinnya jatuh, dia harus menangkapnya. Kau kira aku tidak cukup mampu untuk posisi itu?"

Kano diam sejenak. Kido memanfaatkan kesempatan.

"Tapi di nomor dua ada Seto. Kau bahkan nomor tiga," Kido menutup matanya dengan salah satu tangan.

"Seto adalah pemimpin untuk Mary. Anak itu terlalu loyal pada Mary. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan anak itu, mana sempat dia memperhatikanmu."

Kido mendengus. Baiklah, dia mengaku kalah. Di belakang nomor dua ada nomor tiga. Dia jatuh, nomor tigalah yang punya tugas untuk menopang si nomor satu.

"Heh, aku tidak percaya bahwa aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih padamu."

Kano diam saja. Kido pikir inilah waktunya untuk tidur. Perlahan, Kido mulai berpikir bahwa Kano telah pergi meninggalkannya. Mungkin ini cukup. Dia tidak boleh meminta lagi. Tidak, tidak untuk saat ini. Dia menginginkan sesuatu, tetapi mengutarakannya adalah suatu hal yang tabu. Iya, tabu. Itu hanya akan membuatnya ditertawakan.

Sebelum dia terlelap, memang tidak ada salam dari Kano.

Oh, ya, dia harus ingat. Kano bukan Seto.

Tunggu, apa yang hangat di atas wajahnya barusan?

Kido lebih dulu terlelap dibanding menemukan jawabannya.

* * *

Ketika Kido terbangun, yang dia tahu bahwa itu jam empat pagi. Di tengah remangnya lampu tidur yang baru saja dia nyalakan, dia sadar ada orang lain yang membuatnya tidak sendirian di sana.

Kano tertidur dalam posisi duduk di samping tempat tidur Kido.

_Baka._

Oh, tidak, jangan bilang dia sedang terjebak lagi. Pikiran Kido yang kurang jernih akibat belum tidur membuat dia berprasangka macam-macam.

_BUK._

"O-ow, ow, ow!"

Bukan tipuan. Dia tidak terjebak. Hah, dia merasa bodoh. Bagaimana bisa Kano menipunya saat dia tertidur?

"Inikah yang kau berikan padaku, hah?"

"Tch."

Kido menarik tangan Kano, pemuda itu terbawa ke atas tempat tidur, di samping Kido. Kido menekuk dirinya, bergelung di sisi Kano. Memejamkan mata lagi. Rapat sekali. Ujung dari tiga jarinya menggenggam jaket Kano dengan malu-malu. Berutung, rambutnya yang berantakan menutupi wajahnya.

"Haha, lucu sekali."

Kido tidak peduli.

"Kalau mau ditemani tidur, jangan malu-malu bilang. Tsubomi-_chan tsundere_."

_BUK._

"_Baka_."

* * *

A/N: hai terima kasih atas sambutannya di fic pertamaku di fandom ini yang membuatku amat bersemangat huhu terima kasiiiiiih ;;;;;;;


End file.
